Back to School Night
by Saholia
Summary: Kagome is Rin's teacher, and calls her father, Sesshomaru to ask if they'll be there for back to school night. Cute One-Shot of Koga trying to get Kagome, who is 'rescued' by Sesshomaru... Sess/Kag One-shot


**Back to School Night**

**One-Shot**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

"All right then, class dismissed," a young lady said, her white pencil skirt swaying lightly as she moved towards the door. The quiet room burst into loud cheering and children running towards the door.

"Rin, will your guardian be coming this evening to our Back to School Night?" the young teacher asked her brightest student. The young eight year old child looked up at her and smiled warmly.

"I don't think so Ms. Higurashi. He'll be too tired from work." Rin looked quite sad, so much it made Kagome's heart break.

"Would you like me call him and ask very nicely?" Kagome volunteered. Rin looked up instantly, fresh hope and anticipation in her young eyes.

"Would you? Oh, would you? Really?" she was practically jumping up and down. Kagome laughed lightly and nodded. Rin waved bye and ran out the room, towards her nanny, Jaken.

OoO

Later that evening, as Ms. Higurashi sat at her wooden desk, she picked up the phone and dialed the number on Rin's school emergency card to 'persuade' her guardian to attend Back to School Night. According to school records, Rin's guardian was actually her adoptive father―a yukai! It rang twice before it was answered. "Hello?" a soft, childlike voice answered.

"Hello, this is Ms. Higurashi, from Koboshi Elementary School. I'm calling –"

"Hi Ms. Higurashi!" Interrupted Rin. "Hold on, letmegetmydaddy!" Kagome only giggled at the child's antics. After a moment, Kagome could hear a deeper voice and then a child's –though she couldn't make out what they were saying. Then silence.

"Hello?" a coll voice said, making her jump from her seat.

"Good evening, this is Ms. Higurashi, from Koboshi Elementary School. I'm calling regarding Rin and tonight's Back to School Night," Kagome paused, waiting for some type of acknowledgment. Instead she was greeted by silence. She thought for a moment that perhaps the line had been disconnected, when suddenly, "Continue," said the cool voice, making her jump once again.

Just talking to this person had her on pins and needles. He literally made the small hairs on the back of her neck stand. For some reason his voice reminded her of sherbet, she didn't know why. Perhaps she was hungry, but his voice was smooth, cold and flawless.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome said, "The reason I am calling, is to see if you'll be joining us this evening? It would really mean a lot to Rin, and it would make her very happy. She's very much looking forward to showing you everything she's been working on. She's been working so hard all week, preparing for this night. Not only that, but we'll be going through all of future lessons and you'll be able to see everything your child has been doing so far."

Taking a deep gulp of air, Kagome paused to hear what Rin's guardian had to say. At hearing only the deafening sound of silence, she said "Hello?" tentatively. She moved the phone in front of her and stared at it before bringing it back to her ear, when,

"Is that all?" the monotone voice asked, sending shivers down her spine.

"Uh, yes. So should I –"

"Very well, thank you Ms. Higurashi, good evening," the voice interrupted her. "Wait! I'm sorry, but should I be expecting you?" Kagome rushed before he hanged up the phone.

"We'll see, good evening Ms. Higurashi," with that the phone line wend dead.

OoO

Back at the school, in room 212 of building B, a raven haired teacher sat at her desk, stunt. How the hell had he done that? How had he just―just―just done _that_! He had literally taken control of the call, had her all hot and bothered, and then had the audacity to end the conversation so rudely. With a small huff, Kagome opened one of the icon windows on her computer and started to print progress reports of the students for their parents. In the back of her mind she kept replaying their conversation, and mentally slapping herself, every time she thought of how she could of said something differently.

Placing the last bottle of soda on the table placed at the back of the classroom, Kagome walked towards the front of the classroom and turned on the projector, to see that her presentation was ready. Satisfied with her organized room, she turned off the lights and stepped outside into the cool November evening; ready to make her way to the auditorium.

The large room was crowded with talking adults, playing children and laughing students. was so excited to finally meet some of her student's parents―she could barely contain her childish excitement in! Sitting in the seats assigned to the teachers in front of the stage, she crossed her legs and folded both her hands in her lap.

Slowly, the minutes ticked by, and even slower, the students sat down and the parents grabbed their children and sat them down as well. Hushing them. The color guard made their way to center stage baring the flag and their colors. In a flawless order, born of hours of practice, they bid their respects to the flag and every one in the auditorium stood and pledged to the flag.

Soon after their performance, the school principal made his way to the front of the stage and addressed everyone present. After what seemed like decades of unhumored jokes, he bid everyone a good night and hoped they enjoyed the rest of the night with their student's teachers.

Ms. Higurashi made her way through the doors of the auditorium, bumping into a few of her students, greeting them. She kept scanning the room, trying to find any sign of Rin, her little students. She was lost in the sea of people, all trying to cram their way through the double doors. Feeling the cool breeze was a relief. She noticed Mr. Roukyou walking closely next to her and she turned her head to look up at him. He looked down at her and gave her a devilish smile. Stifling a giggle, she greeted him. "Good evening Mr. Roukyou, ready to greet the parents?"

Mr. Roukyou wiggled his eyebrows and said with a crooked smile, "The only parents I'd love to meet are yours sweetie." Kagome smiled up at him and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh Mr. Roukyou, you're such a playboy," Kagome said, laughter in her voice.

"Kagome, you wound me. Please don't call me Mr. Roukyou, call me by my first name," he said holding a hand to his 'wounded' heart.

Kagome laughed and said, "Alright then Kouga. I think you should get going to your class now, I can see some of my kids lined up outside my room now," she said, patting his arm lightly. Kouga smiled widely at the brief contact and turned to head towards his classroom and he saw Kagome walk towards her students and their parents.

Kagome walked up to her room, searching the students with their parents, disappointed. Rin was not there. Perhaps her 'father' decided not to bring the young child. Sighing, and placing a well practiced smile, she walked up to the waiting parents and her students. Greeting them, she opened the door and pushed it back, allowing the parents to walk in with their student.

Taking her place at the front of the room, Kagome addressed the parents. " Hello everyone, I'm Ms. Higurashi, I'd like to thank all of you who made it tonight, it means a great deal to me and to your student. They've been working very hard to impress you this night," before she could continue though, the door cracked open, and a small black haired child stuck her head in.

Kagome turned towards the door, and brightened the instant she saw one of her many favorite students. The child's sweet face broke into a smile when she saw her teacher.

"I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi, we tried to get here earlier, but cars kept getting in the way," Rin tried to explain, while glancing at the parents staring at her. Before she could say another word, the door opened more widely, exposing a broad shoulder man. His crisp Armani suit was neat and elegant, while his hair was neatly tied back by a leather tie.

"This is my daddy, Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed. The rest of the parents either drooled or glared, the males doing much of the glaring.

He walked in, Rin at his side, and nodded towards Ms. Higurashi. Rin smiled broadly and skipped to her seat at the back of the class, next to the teacher's desk; Sesshomaru sitting next to her in an empty desk.

Ms. Higurashi was momentarily speechless, her heart working in overdrive. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Thank you for joining us. As you know, third grade is very important because it is at this age that children start to develop sensitivity to criticism, therefore it's important to always be supportive, to better help them mold their self-esteem." she looked around and found some of the parents smiling in agreement.

"At this age, they are eager, more enthusiastic than cautious, therefore there is a higher accident rate; but I want you to know that your child is safe here in this school," she continued while smiling. " Gangs begin, best friends are made of the same sex, and allegiance to other children instead of to an adult in case of conflict start to build. I see some of you know what I'm talking about. There is much spontaneous dramatization, ready for simple classroom dramatics, trust me, I know what I'm taking about. Many times issues arise out the simplest thing. But just be patient with them, and they'll figure it out."

After talking to the parents about what to expect from their children at that age, and what they are learning. She answered questions and assured concerns, once done, she pointed to the back table.

"Well, that's all the time we have. In the back of the room, you'll see a table. There's drinks and food for all of you, please, help yourselves," with that, the parents and students made their way to the back table and hurriedly tried grabbing everything they could, before it was all gone.

Ms. Higurashi smiled as she smiled, thinking how much adults were like their children. Deep down, she felt that familiar pang of jealousy. She was twenty three, and all she had was a greatly obese cat and a large, lonely apartment. Seeing so many children show their love to their parents, catering to them food from the table and showing them work they'd done earlier in class with a huge smile, made her long for a child of her own even more. Of course, that would never happen. She was destined to be alone. The life of a miko was that of solitude and hardship.

She looked up again to see the smiling faces of her students, and the proud smiles of their parents. Yes, she was a miko, and because of her these people in her classroom could live peacefully. After all, it was she who went out at night, hunting those that caused oppression and haunted the living. As long as she was around, she would make it her goal to keep protecting those around her, so they could continue to smile like they were.

She turned towards her desk, to find Rin's guardian leaning against the front of a desk, surveying her. His face gave away nothing. Completely stoic, and unwavering. His molten honey eyes inspecting every inch of her face, slowly skimming her body. She could almost feel their feather like caress on her. The intensity behind that lazy gaze frightened her, yet created the most delicious sinking feeling deep in her womb.

With suddenly dry lips, she smiled at him. Turning her gaze towards the smiling Rin, who was at the back table, munching on a cookie. She tensed at seeing him shift from the corner of her eye. Instantly her eyes shot up to meet his. He rose elegantly from his stance, and stalked towards her, not once leaving his eyes from hers. Standing only a few feet away, he extended his hand towards Kagome.

Kagome stared dumbly at his hand, not registering what he was doing. Then his smooth voice floated through her ears, "Forgive our tardiness, there was thick traffic. We were not properly introduced. I am Mr. Taisenshi, Rin's father," he stated, his expression composed.

Kagome took his hand in hers and shook it, smiling. She didn't let any of her emotions show either. Two could play that game.

"I'm glad you made it, it really does mean a lot to Rin that you would be here and see all her progress," Ms. Higurashi said, keeping a composed smile. She made it her goal to act indifferent. Only paying him enough respect and answering his questions. He didn't know that deep inside, she was just as affected as the rest of the females in the room. Her heart nearly bursting out of her chest and her stomach muscles threatening to spasm. Boy was she loosing it.

Rin came hopping up to them, a paper in her hands. "Look daddy! I did this just for you!" The little girl stopped right in front of both Kagome and Sesshomaru, holding up a small drawing like a trophy, of her, Sesshomaru, and a woman holding hands in a field of grass and flowers, and a big bright sun over them both.

Sesshomaru gave a small smile, even if it was just a barely noticeable lift of his left side of the lip, but a smile nonetheless. "Why is there an extra person in the picture, Rin?" he asked noticing the extra stick figure.

Rin smiled and giggled. She took his hand and then took Kagome's hand and said in between giggles, "Why, it's Ms. Higurashi of course! You're in the picture because your the person I love the most in this whole wide world, and Ms. Higurashi, because she's my best favorite teacher in the whole wide world! She's like my mother and your my daddy!"

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome stared at the child, one surprised the other embarrassed. Sesshomaru had known one day Rin would need a mother with her. But he hadn't thought to much about it. He'd dated―more for her sake than his. To be honest, no woman had ever grabbed and held his attention. But, he was willing to take a mate, if only for his pup.

Kagome broke the uncomfortable silence between them, with a smile and a thank you towards Rin. She couldn't believe she'd just said that! Ah, the innocence of children. She could feel Mr. Taisenshi's gaze on her as she knelt down and took the drawing from Rin and said, "Thank you Rin for the compliment, between you and me, you're one of my best students as well."

Rin's eyes widened and she strolled off towards the back table for another treat.

"Excuse my daughter, sometimes she simply speaks, and does not think that perhaps you are married or engaged already," Mr. Taisenshi said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, and something else Kagome couldn't place.

Sesshomaru had decided to test this Ms. Higurashi. She seemed too nice to be genuine...too caring. No one was like that nowadays. Humans were far too greedy and cunning at times. Usually this display of politeness was a mask to hide the true self.

"Don't worry about it, sometimes children are far too innocent," was her response. She turned around, excusing herself, and walked towards the rest of the students.

Her response to his remark both shocked him and surprised him. She had not been the bit affected by Rin's comment. She didn't blush like an idiot―like many of the females in this room would of―not did she try and make herself available towards him. Could it be that she was simply not interested? That thought alone caused him to backtrack. If she was not interested in him, then probably she didn't know who he was. But who wouldn't? He'd heard the many gasps and bickering the moment he'd stepped into the room. Every single adult had recognized him.

That's why he'd always stay away from these school social events. Even though, Rin had begged him many times in the past, he'd never been compelled to attend any of her school's events. Until now. When he'd received the call from this alluring female, her voice alone had compelled him to attend. He wanted to find out which body would be the owner of such a hypnotic voice. A voice that threatened to choke him, that was both naturally husky and exotic.

Remembering her answer, she'd never corrected his assumption. For all he knew, she could very well be engage, or worse...married. Just the thought of a man―any man, having some type of claim on her made his blood boil. Catching himself, Sesshomaru asked himself why? Why on earth would he be thinking these thoughts about his daughter's teacher?

Kagome couldn't stand being close to him a second longer, it was almost too painful. She was painfully aware of her reaction to him―and she hated it. Her own mother had been like that. Obsessed over a man, neglecting her own son and daughter. Every time her mother had done something, it'd been solely to please her man. Kagome had sworn never to be like that. She was an independent woman, made of her own strength and will. She would submit to no one―specially not a man. Specially not a man like Mr. Taisenshi, a self made man, who was where he was through sheer force. She hated men like him, over confident, narcissists, arrogant bastards. Her father had been like him.

Kagome turned to see Mr. Taisenshi smiling warmly at Rin, while patting her head. Then again, she'd learned never to judge a book by its cover. Perhaps he wasn't that ruthless arrogant man he'd let on to believe.

Some of the parents were heading out of the classroom, some unbuttoning their jeans to ease the burden of a too full belly a bit. Others complimenting their children for doing a good work, others just not caring. She turned towards the only remaining family remaining; Rin and her father. She'd been about to walk up to them, when . Roukyou came strolling through the door. He walked up to her, a flower in his hand, and walked right by Rin and Sesshomaru without so much as an acknowledgment.

This irritated Sesshomaru, but what grated his nerves was the flower the man was presenting to Kagome. Rin waved at Mr. Roukyou, "Hi Mr. Roukyou, how are you? Um, what are you doing here?"

Mr. Roukyou glanced back at Rin and smiled, "Hello Rin, I'm fine, thanks. I'm here to ask my dear Kagome if she'd be so generous as to grace em with her company tonight," he said. Turning towards Kagome, he continued, "How about dinner and a movie?"

Sesshomaru had had enough, but he wanted to know what would Ms. Higurashi say. He didn't know what annoyed him more, that they were so apparently friendly with each other that they could speak to each other by first name, or that he could smell the man's apparent arousal. Squashing the growing rush of possessiveness, and allowing his curiosity to ease it, he listened.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Koga. You just broke off your engagement with Ayame a month ago," Kagome said calmly, though underneath she was ticked. She was with a student and her parent for Kami's sake! Was there no respect left in the world?

Koga didn't take the hint, and grabbed her hand, placing the rose in her hand. "Come on now, Kags. Don't make me bed," he said teasingly.

" 'Kags'? Mr. Roukyou, I don't remember ever giving you the authority or reason to act so trustful towards me. We are work mates, nothing else. Please, I am with one of _my_ student and her _father_, so please, don't interrupt me any further," Kagome said, anger lacing her every words. The audacity! To act as if she'd ever given him hope of any advance with her. She'd made it perfectly clear she was simply not interested. Men were just so egoistical.

Koga, still wouldn't have any of it. Stepping closer to her, he grabbed her arm and narrowed his eyes. "Kagome, I broke our engagement because I wanted to pursue _you_. "

She halted her haughty reply, when Mr. Taisenshi crossed the room to stand next to Kagome. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he stared Koga in the eye. "I believe Ms. Higurashi has said no. Besides, I believe Ms. Higurashi will already honor me with her company this evening. I believe she has already agreed to dinner and a movie with _me_."

Kagome's mouth almost dropped to the ground with every word Sesshomaru spoke. But the shock of having him touch her, kept her from moving―barely allowing her to breath. Holly cow, she was in deep! How? When? Why?! She'd specifically told herself not to fall for a ruthless arrogant male!

Koga's eyes widened at what he heard. _His_woman had agreed to a date with _this_man? Didn't she know? This man was a demon! He released his hold on Kagome's arm when he heard the low, taunting growl of the demon in front of him. With an almost malevolent glean in his eyes, Koga turned and left. This was not the end...

Kagome turned to meet Sesshomaru's clear honey eyes. She couldn't believe what had just transpired in her tiny third grade classroom! Oh the drama! She opened her mouth to say something, but Sesshomaru tilted his lips upward and all sense of thought abandoned her mind. Crap...yup, she was in DEEP...

"How about it Ms. Higurashi? Would you agree to dinner and a movie with me?" his smile broadened when he saw her huge goldfish eyes, and mimicked her own earlier sentence, "It would really mean a lot to Rin, and it would make her very happy...and me."

Perhaps she really had misjudged this book by it's cover, perhaps he wasn't as ruthless, arrogant, or bad as he'd let on everyone else to believe. After all, could someone cold and uncaring, really smile like that?

With a slight nod, Kagome smiled warmly at him, "I'd be glad to."

Rin ran up to them both and stood in between them, grabbing them by the hand; creating a small, yet strong bond between the three...

* * *

A/N: Well, I don't know why, but my muses got me on a writting spree of One-Shots...lol! I couldn't help myself on writing this one. I had just arrived home from my little sister's back to school night, and the whole way through, this story kept popping into my head. Thanks for reading!

Japanese Vocab:

TaiSenshi--West Worrier

Roukyou--Wolf

Koboshi--Little Star


End file.
